


wish me a wonder and wish me to sleep (art)

by snoopypez



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Digital Art, Fanmix, Gifset, Insomnia, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoopypez/pseuds/snoopypez
Summary: when insomniacs quentin coldwater, an english phd student, and eliot waugh, a bartender at a speakeasy, discover they can only sleep next to each other, they realize it may mean something more than they expected…art post!
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Magicians Hallmark Holiday Extravaganza





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [wish me a wonder and wish me to sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21676489) by [missgoalie75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missgoalie75/pseuds/missgoalie75). 



> _Quentin Coldwater never exactly had the best sleeping habits. He thinks his issues probably started when he was around seven years old, considering the possibility of there being nothing after death and the absolute crippling anxiety stemming from that consideration. Yeah, that seems about right._  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
From Eliot Waugh:  
_My vices include alcohol and drugs, not 60 grams of sugar in a caffeinated beverage._


	3. Chapter 3

  


[link to mix](https://8tracks.com/missgoalie75/wish-me-a-wonder-and-wish-me-to-sleep)


	4. Chapter 4

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
  
_when insomniacs quentin coldwater, an english phd student, and eliot waugh, a bartender at a speakeasy, discover they can only sleep next to each other, they realize it may mean something more than they expected…_


End file.
